


Evening confessions

by Tiofrean



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: A regular evening turns into an interesting night.And Cassidy just loves Jesse, alright?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom. Hello world! <3

It was a night like many others - a few gulps of whiskey, a few sips of whatever Cassidy had managed to come up with this time, a few bummed cigarettes, and the quietness of the church around them. Jesse was pleasantly intoxicated, and actually surprised that he was _only_ intoxicated and not downright _wasted_. Whatever concoction Cassidy had prepared for tonight must have been devoid of the AC fluid, because that shit always knocked him out flat. As it was, his head was only slightly swimming, his body was still fully operational and his skin was buzzing only a bit. The preacher also had a slight suspicion that the buzzing of his body was actually a fault of a certain vampire, rather than their drinks, but he tried not to think too much about that.

“So tell me, padre, what was the stupidest shite ya’ve heard during a confession?” Cassidy inquired, taking another long gulp, this time from the whiskey bottle. Jesse watched him, cringing when the question registered, mind flowing unbidden to all the times he wanted to smack his own face while listening to people’s sins.   
“I’m not sure it’s a good topic, Cass… You know… confidential and all that” Jesse winced even more, reaching for his cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it.   
“Oh come on, Jesse, I won’ tell anyone. I’m only curious” he smiled his toothy grin and Jesse couldn’t help but to smile back. It widened into a grin when one particularly idiotic story came to his mind.

“There was this guy… nothing special, he looked kinda like a spooked rat. He came into the church looking at the floor…” Jesse started, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Cassidy leaned in slightly to listen intently to every word, the bottle of whiskey dangling from his fingers.

“Anyway… he came to the church to confess his biggest sin ever. He liked to put on his wife’s panties and to wear a plug” Jesse grinned and Cassidy frowned.   
“Wait, that’s not that funny, the hell’s wrong with that? Don’ tell me the ol’ man thinks that’s a sin, padre” the vampire’s face was so confused that Jesse had troubles not laughing aloud.   
“No no no… wait for it. He didn’t come to ask for forgiveness, he came to ask for a _blessing_. He wanted to be sure that god still loves him despite all that” Jesse’s grin widened further. “The poor dude was sure god wanted to punish him. A few days before that, he had landed himself in the hospital after smashing his car into a tree. Nothing serious but he had been knocked out for a few. So they had to undress him…” This time, Jesse laughed aloud and Cassidy’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh my god… poor fella. I reckon the nurse wasn’t pleased?”   
“Nope” Jesse shook his head, taking another long drag. “He’s got a good one, too. The most homophobic shit out there, Mrs. Know-it-all. She loves me because I’m a preacher. But that guy? She didn’t believe that he was married until his wife came to collect him” Jesse barked out a laugh and Cassidy joined him, trading the bottle for Jesse’s half-smoked cigarette.

“The hell is wrong with people these days?” The vampire mused, inhaling the smoke and puffing it out in a big cloud. “Everyone’s such a Holy Joe and no one can get any fun anymore, because they’ll all jus’ judge ya. And the assumptions!” He half-whined in that scandalized tone his voice sometimes took and Jesse smiled fondly. He really liked that Cass was so open-minded. Must be coming with age or something. “...as if being gay was something bad! What? Does god think that’s sinning, too?” Cassidy rattled on, looking at Jesse with utter confusion in his eyes. Jesse nodded, taking a big sip of the whiskey and cringed, swallowing it down.   
“Yeah… if a man lies with a man…”   
“Oh feck it. Ya don’t have to lie. Ya can do it standin’ or sittin’ down, too” Cass grinned and Jesse was suddenly attacked by a very blurry image of Cassidy with another person, up against a wall, pounding into them wildly.

He shook his head and decided not to think about how that faceless person he saw Cassidy with could be either a man or a woman. And he decidedly _didn’t_ think about a very different angle of this scene unfurling in his mind, with his _own_ legs wrapped around that slim waist...   
“You’re filthy…” Jesse said with a smile on his face, and Cassidy answered with a grin of his own, teeth glinting in the darkness around them.   
“An’ yer not? Come on, _padre_ , tell me… I already know ‘bout Tulip. Was there a Margaret to go along with yer little garden? Or a Rose? Or maybe a _Sweet William_ , huh?” When Jesse didn’t answer quickly enough, brain stuck on how accurate his friend’s ability to read him was, Cassidy gave a triumphant shout. “Aha! I knew it!” He smashed the cigarette into the ashtray and leaned back, hooking his arms behind the back of the pew. “Come on, tell me _all about him_.”

Jesse winced and looked down, studying the floor for a longer moment. He could either play dumb and tell Cass about some stupid, imagined crush, or he could tell him the truth. He decided to bite the bullet, but to do it carefully, just so he could move out of the shooting range if the plan didn’t work out.   
“Tall and scrawny. Big smile. Tattoos. Acts like a total idiots sometimes… heart of gold…” Jesse recited, squeezing his eyes shut, head bowed.   
“That’s not much to go on, padre. How old is he? Is the fella from here?” Cassidy asked and Jesse gave a long sigh.   
“Older than me. And he’s not from here.”   
“I bet he likes Justin Bieber, too” there was a smile in Cassidy’s voice and Jesse looked up hesitantly.

His friend was a lot closer than the last time when he looked at him. Cassidy was perched on one knee, slim hands stretching to Jesse’s face and when they finally touched it, they just cupped his cheeks and held him in place, not letting him look down again.   
“Yer an idiot, Jesse Custer” and before Jesse had the chance to ask why he was an idiot, Cass moved forward and smashed their lips together.

Kissing Cassidy was nothing like what Jesse had imagined. He knew his friend was a vampire, so he had expected something more… well, _bitey_. As it was, Cassidy was all tongue and lips, gently licking his way into Jesse’s mouth, delicate and careful even if insistent. The hunger was there, lurking behind every gentle stroke of that invading tongue, but it was tamed and almost _domesticated_. It still made Jesse’s toes curl in his boots and his pulse quicken up. He groaned distractedly, his own hands traveling to Cassidy’s shirt and fisting in the soft material, tugging him closer and keeping him in place when Cass started to pull away for a second, only to have Jesse chase him. That playful little game drew a low growl from the preacher, and he shuffled forward, falling on his knees on the dusty church floor, bringing their bodies together, pressing against Cassidy’s chest until he felt the heat radiating off of him.

It should have shocked Jesse just how warm the vampire was, but his mind was too focused on the small, nibbling kisses Cass started to trail down his neck to give a fuck about anything else. That hot tongue was sliding up and down his carotid and all the preacher could do was to shiver and gasp, knowing that Cassidy was a blood drinking beast, feeling the adrenaline kick in when his sharp teeth caught Jesse’s collarbone and worried the skin there. But the bite was soon soothed by a pair of gentle lips and a languid stroke of a wet tongue, and an entirely different feeling spread all over Jesse’s body. A wave of heat went all the way down to his groin and Jesse realized that his trousers were getting desperately tight.

He pulled away, drawing a loud and displeased sound from Cassidy, and started to unbutton his shirt. The fumble with the buttons didn’t get him far, fingers clumsy because _god_ , Cassidy was looking at him with that dark, _hungry_ gaze, and actually fucking _licking his lips_ as if Jesse was his next dinner, and shit, but it was one of the most arousing sights the preacher had ever seen. It pushed him to try even harder and he almost tore the buttons off in his mad rush, before Cassidy pried his hands off and started to deftly unbutton the shirt with his own long fingers. And then, when they were all undone, Cassidy just dove in, smashing his mouth against Jesse’s heaving chest, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses on the shivering skin.

“ _Jesus…_ Cass” Jesse panted, fingers tangling in Cassidy’s hair, threading through it and tugging at it, making the vampire look up. Cass grinned and let his palms travel lower, scraping his nails along Jesse’s exposed ribs, down over his abdomen, to settle on the buckle of his belt. He smiled even wider and undid it, unfastening the trousers with a few swift moves, delighting in the breathed out curse that left Jesse’s slack mouth. Cassidy basked in the fire burning deep in the preacher’s eyes, the heat of which made his own body all tingly and warm. It was so long since he had felt this kind of gaze directed at himself, and now when he finally had it, he couldn’t get enough.

He was about to bend down and get a taste of what his preacher was packing, and a quick grope down low reassured Cassidy that it was indeed a nice package, when Jesse pulled away. He hooked his hands behind the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down along with the trousers, smoldering gaze directed straight at Cassidy. And then he turned around and _bent over_ , and Cass was left to stare at him, blinking stupidly. Jesse was a vision like this, shirt undone and hanging down his sides, racked up over his backside, a perfect image of unadulterated passion from the top of his messy head to the black trousers bunched up at his knees. And his ass… _Christ almighty_ , if Cass wasn’t a vampire, he would probably be having a stroke right fucking _now_. It was just beautiful. Firm and soft at the same time, muscles flexing when Jesse shifted forward, just begging for Cassidy’s touch. He was ready to reach out and get a good grip, but something registered in his brain and made him pause.

Jesse was so still… and looked so _wrong_ like this. Cassidy had enough nameless fucks to last him a lifetime, and if you were a more-than-a-hundred-year-old vampire, that counted for something. A whore he could fuck like this, but Jesse? On their first night together? That was _not_ going to happen. He wanted to be on his knees for this man, for _his preacher_ , he wanted to fall down and worship every inch of his human body, to make him delirious with pleasure. Jesse shouldn’t just present himself like this and expect him to... What? _Pounce_ on him and fuck him _raw?_ Cassidy cringed hard and stretched his arms forward, palms running reverently over the exposed skin. He could feel how Jesse shivered, a small sigh escaping him.

With a decided squeeze to his waist, Cassidy flipped him around, using his vampire strength to slow it down so the preacher wouldn’t get bruised on the hard floor. When they were face to face, Jesse looked up at him with a confused frown.   
“Wha…” he started, just to be shushed by Cassidy’s lips on his own. He pulled back after a few languid licks that left Jesse trembling in his arms and regarded him with a small frown of his own.   
“That’s not how it works with me, _padre_ ” Cass whispered and moved forward, laying Jesse out on the floor, covering him with his own body. “I’m not gonna _fuck ya_ like some twenty-dollar whore on the boot of me car” he almost winced when he thought that it had been _exactly_ how he fucked Tulip. But that had been a revenge fuck, so it was okay. Right now he had Jesse in his arms and he had every intention to make him moan out the whole fucking _pantheon_.

He leaned down and invaded Jesse’s lips again, not really caring how fucking dramatic he must have looked in that moment. He couldn’t get enough of Jesse’s taste. The preacher let himself be kissed, writhing under him and making little soft sounds that drove Cass absolutely mad with lust. He hadn’t felt like this in _decades_.   
“Ya got something useful in tha’ church of yers?” He asked, breathless, when he finally drew away, a wolfish smile spreading over his lips. Jesse frowned, but got up to speed quickly and nodded. “A naughty priest, are ya?”   
“ _Sacramental_ oils” Jesse almost rolled his eyes, but Cass was already heaving himself off the floor, so he figured he would just point him into the right direction. “The cabinet next to the confessional.”   
“Got it!” Cassidy grunted, already walking that way. “Lose the trousers will ya?”

The last comment brought a mad chuckle out of Jesse, but he did as he was told, obediently tangling himself even more in the constricting layers of fabric, before he pulled them off finally. By the time he was done, Cass was already back, landing over him on hands and knees, kissing him again with a pleased hum. And then, Cassidy scooted lower, licking a wet path over Jesse’s chest and abdomen, dipping his wet tongue for a moment into his belly-button just because he _could_ , traveling lower still. The hot breath Jesse felt on the head of his cock made him jerk his head up and stare at Cassidy. The vampire grinned one of those toothy grins of his and pressed a sweet little kiss to the very tip of his hard length. It made Jesse tingle all over, head falling back with a hollow thud when Cassidy repeated the action, this time lingering there, tongue wriggling on the sensitive spot just under the head.

“Jesus… Cass” he hissed, hands scrambling for purchase on the dirty floor, nails scratching at the wood. He could feel a hot puff of air when Cassidy chuckled, before his hot lips closed around him and drew him in, and _good god_ , but it had been _too fucking long_ since he’d done anything like this. The sensation made him groan aloud, which Cassidy must have appreciated, if the low hum vibrating around him was any indication, and Jesse was seriously concerned about his heart giving out. The vampire was obscenely noisy, slurping loudly when he pulled off for a moment, smacking his lips, humming when he went down again, bobbing his head and sucking Jesse off with mad precision. It was filthy and slowly pushed Jesse towards the edge.

“Cass… oh _Christ_ , Cass… _wait_ ” he tugged Cassidy up gently but decidedly, making him crawl up and kissing him wildly as soon as they were level again. Cassidy groaned happily into the kiss, letting himself be ravished, hands travelling to Jesse’s hair and messing it up. Jesse moaned, feeling those nimble fingers tug at his hair, shifting to try and get a better angle to kiss his vampire, but Cassidy pulled away, looking down at him.   
“Feckin’ hell, _padre…_ I want ya so _fecking much_ ” he grated, voice raspy, but there was something warm glittering in his eyes and Jesse knew it had nothing to do with their current situation. He smiled lazily, one hand running over Cassidy’s chest, still covered with the ratty t-shirt he had donned sometime during the day.

“Come on, then” he whispered, leaning up to place one quick peck on his lips, before he laid himself down flat, spreading his legs in invitation. He was so hard it started to hurt, and the arousal coursing through him made all his inhibitions flow out the window. He wanted this man, this _vampire_ , and he wanted him _now_. Judging by the way Cassidy’s eyes raked over his whole frame, gaze hungry and passionate, the desire was mutual.

Without any further prompting, Cass sat back on his hunches and reached for the little bottle of oil he had brought back with him. He coated his fingers liberally with it and drizzled some of it on Jesse, too, for good measure. The cool liquid dripping down his cock and balls made Jesse shiver, but soon, there was a hand closing around him and a finger rubbing at his opening, and his body stilled in anticipation. Cassidy smiled at him, asking with one last look if it was okay, as if Jesse hadn’t been all but vibrating out of his skin from sheer need already. He nodded at Cass, breath catching in his throat when the finger slipped inside with one decided move. The groan that tore free from his throat had Cassidy pawing incoherently at his trousers, the palm he had wrapped around Jesse’s length disappearing for a moment to stain his worn trousers with lube as he tried to open them one-handed. A few quick strokes and a quiet sigh later, the finger inside him was moving, pulling out just to slip back in, and fuck, but Jesse had forgotten how _good_ it feels.

He groaned and moaned, writhing on the floor when one finger became two, and then three, stretching him and getting him ready for Cass. The vampire was grunting and swearing with him, whispering sweet, filthy things into the soft skin on his thighs, and Jesse felt like if he was going to burst any moment.   
“Jaysus, Jesse… so _hot…_ tight… _feck_ , yer gonna kill me one day…” his Irish accent was getting heavier by the minute, and Jesse absolutely _loved_ it.   
“I won’t… besides… _ah…_ you could feed _on me_ and be alright… again” Jesse murmured between gasps, only half-joking. The look Cassidy sent him was so serious, however, that he closed his mouth with a snap.   
“Don’ even joke like that, Jess” Cass stilled all his movement and was staring at him, eyes boring into his very soul.

“ _I would let you_ ” Jesse mouthed in the sudden silence inside the church, tugging at Cassidy to make him lean down, bringing them face to face. Their eyes told them everything they didn’t really have words for, and their mouths sealed it with a fiery kiss, and the next thing Jesse knew, Cassidy was shifting even closer, fumbling between them with feverish hands, lining himself up and pressing _inside…_

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jesse’s curse echoed in the empty space around them. He felt the stretch as Cassidy moved into him, going as far as he could, before he paused for a moment, chest heaving, face tucked into the preacher’s neck. The stillness didn’t last long, just a few seconds to let Jesse get used to the sensation of being full, and then Cass started to move, pulling out slowly, before he pushed back in. The lazy rhythm soon morphed into a very nice pace, one that had Jesse wrapping his legs around Cassidy’s slim waist and squeezing, heels digging into his t-shirt covered back, urging him on. But the vampire kept the rhythm, infuriating and too fucking _slow_ for Jesse’s liking. He groaned, unlatching his mouth from where it was sucking a beautiful mark on Cassidy’s neck and managed to concentrate enough to use _the word_ \- not an easy feat when you had Cass all over you.

“ **Faster** ” he commanded and immediately Cassidy’s hips snapped forward, gaining in speed, the vampire choking on a moan above him. The strangled noise sent shivers thundering down Jesse’s spine, and the litany of curses, interlaced with his own name, whispered right into his ear in that Irish brogue, positively set his body on fire. He groaned, trying to sneak one hand between them, feeling himself nearing the edge, but it was snatched up by Cassidy, kissed reverently if sloppily, and placed on the nape of the vampire’s neck.

“Come on, _padre_ ” Cass murmured and slipped both palms under Jesse’s ass, lifting it slightly, prompting him to wrap his legs higher, over Cassidy’s ribs. This slight change in position allowed Cassidy to pound directly into Jesse’s prostate and he _whined_ , enjoying it even if he felt bent in half. “Can ya… _shite…_ can ya come like this?” Cassidy wheezed above him.   
“Don’t know… never tried… fuck... _Cass…_ ”   
“Will have to try it next time” He mumbled, sneaking one hand between them, gripping Jesse’s cock, growling at how slick it was with precome. “Jaysus… yer leakin’... god, Jesse…”  
“ **Fuck me harder** ” Jesse groaned, head falling back, thudding on the floor. It was so good, and Cassidy’s hips were pistoning, and it was so fucking filthy… And when that hand wrapped around him and started to stroke, he knew he was done for.

He came with a shout that was only partly human, voice raw and breaking. Cassidy pounded him through his orgasm, milking every last drop with his hand, whining out Irish curses when Jesse clenched around him tightly.   
“ **Come** ” Jesse murmured, body twitching and quickly becoming oversensitive. Cassidy’s eyes went wide and then squeezed shut, lips parted in a silent scream as his body stilled completely, cock as deep inside Jesse as it would go. The preacher could feel it pulsing and throbbing, hot and slick inside him, and then the vampire collapsed on top of him, lithe body pressing him to the floor, too fucked out to care about crushing him underneath. Not that Jesse minded, Cassidy was featherlight, only sinew, muscles and bones. He took a deep breath, as deep as Cassidy’s weight allowed, and delighted in the scent of old, dusty wood, fresh sweat and sex all around him. Tulip had always said that he was a pig. Well, if it allowed him to have _that_ , he was ready to agree.

“Holy _shite_ , padre…” Cassidy’s scratchy voice wheezed somewhere near his ribs and he chuckled.   
“Mhm…” Jesse only hummed happily to that, threading his fingers through the spiky hair at the top of Cassidy’s head. The vampire grunted something in Irish and leaned up, half-hooded, happy eyes focusing on Jesse.   
“Remind me to come to church more often” he grinned one of his toothy grins that mesmerized Jesse and the preacher barked out a laugh.   
“Cass… you practically _live_ here…”   
“Means I can do whatever I want, since I’m in me home?” There was one eyebrow raised at him, and before Jesse could answer, the vampire ducked down, pressing the side of his face into his chest. He sneaked both arms between Jesse’s back and the floor and hugged him tightly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jesse asked, dumbstruck, looking at Cass with awe. He just shrugged and squeezed tighter, seemingly not giving a flying fuck that they were lying on the church’s floor with Cassidy’s softening dick still inside Jesse’s ass.   
“What, _padre?_ I like to cuddle. And it’s not like yer complaining, either” he mumbled, arching his neck just enough to kiss Jesse’s sternum, and going back to lying on him contentedly. Jesse shrugged, too, one hand reaching for the cigarettes he left on the pew a few inches from his head. He grabbed the pack, took two out of it and lit them, passing one to Cass. He rolled his eyes when the vampire only opened his mouth and waited for Jesse to put it inside, humming happily when the preacher did.

“You’re a lazy bum” Jesse rolled his eyes.  
“Ya love me anyway…”   
“Yeah, that I do.”


End file.
